redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Painted Kingdoms of Land's End
Location Land's End is a large peninsula in the northwest of Ur. It is vast and only its coasts have been properly mapped; the continent was named by the Tiberians because it marked the furthest frontier of their empire, and for them it was literally the edge of the world. Land's End's climate is damp and cold, with cloudy skies and frequent rain. The interior is mountainous and covered in impenetrable, weatherbeaten forest, called the Oldgrowth. In the deepest parts of the Oldgrowth light rarely reaches the surface, so the trees have grown very tall to compete for sunlight. The Root of the World, 'a giant tree, supposedly exists at the heart of the forest; legend even has it is so large its roots bind the world together. The '''Dragonback Spine '''starts at the westernmost tip of Lands End, running as far south and east as Tiberium. Many rivers ('Cold Streams, The Braid, Longfalls) run down from these mountains as snowmelt, filling the lakes at their feet (Lone Lake, Brume Lake, Medicine Well). There are a number of inlets to the Pale Sea, '''which feed into complex waterways and sounds like '''Many Branches, The Braid, '''and the Broken Tine. Important tributaries of these rivers include the '''Fishgiver, Elkrun, '''and '''Bentbow. '''During long winters the northernmost rivers and creeks sometimes freeze over, and when they thaw in the spring they swarm with salmon heading upstream to their spawning grounds. '''Kindred Elves '''live deep in the Oldgrowth, near the fabled '''Root of the World, and dwell in hidden sanctuaries. People Land's End is sparsely populated; humans are organized into a loose confederation of Woad 'tribes called the "'Painted Kingdoms", 'lorded over by petty kings and warlords. These tribes are a quarrelsome people and when not pressed by a common enemy are plagued by blood feuds and infighting. They're generally regarded as a wild folk, proud and fierce but also shameless and superstitious. They've inhabited Land's End since the'Old Dawn '''(prehistory) and predate the '''Kindred '''Elves; some even cohabited with '''Giants '''before they died out. When the Elves and '''Pan landed in Ur they "enthralled" the human tribes and were worshiped openly as gods. To this day the tribes still pay homage to the nameless spirits and horned gods of the woods, though few still give human sacrifice. These peoples vary wildly from tribe to tribe; from the fierce warrior women of Cordele '''to the unpronounceable tongues of the '''Prydein, the savage and sealskinned Teneu and the cultured Redon. 'Most tribes are made up of herdsmen, hunters, and fisherfolk, with few farmers (there are strong superstitions against clearing trees for farmland). Chiefs live in stone hillforts built around sacred monoliths; trails called '''leys'radiate out and away from these places like intricate spider webs, and are the surest way through the woods. The richest tribes have always lived in the southernmost lowlands where the Oldgrowth gives out to open pastures and cattle can graze freely. These lands are called the 'Shield Marches '''and were settled by the'Tiberian Legions. There are obvious differences between the '''Marchers '''and their Woad kinsmen; they live in walled towns and cities, and enjoy Tiberian roads, trade, and finery. Most Woads are pale skinned, with dark or red hair and light eyes. They braid their long hair into elaborate knots and wear iron jewelry as totems against Elves. In foul weather they bundle into wool and leather and fur, but are otherwise very relaxed about nakedness (some tribes even go into battle nude!). During festivals they paint their bodies with blue, hypnotic whorls while holy warriors are permanently tattooed from head to foot. Marchers are a mixed folk, with strong Tiberian roots and customs. They are more open to outsiders Culture They celebrate the end of Summer with a wild hunt before reaping their last harvests. An effigy of Andraste is burned (though some tribes actually keep the old way of burning gang raped virgins alive). Pipes, flutes, and drums are played like a funeral dirge. Infuences * Andraste was an Icenic war goddess invoked by Boudica during the Roman occupation of Britain, and was associated with victory. * Woad is a plant that produces indigo dye, which ancient Celts used to paint and tattoo their bodies. * The geography and climate of Land's End is very reminiscent of the Pacific Northwest, although the Dragonback is a cross between the Alps and the Appalachian Mountains. * The Oldgrowth is inspired by the rainforests of the Cascades and the black forest of Germany.